Sketching applications enable the creation of diagrams that represent dataflows, workflows, system architectures, and other visual information. The building blocks of such diagrams may include, among other components, shapes connected by lines, arrows, and/or other visual aids. When a particular diagram is complete, the building blocks are typically rendered in an idealized form such that the diagram is suitable for presentation and/or viewing. However, rendering a diagram in idealized form may not be desirable during, for example, creation stages of the same.